


Exit

by burnyourheart



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dema!AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnyourheart/pseuds/burnyourheart





	Exit

Есть некоторые вещи в Дэме, которые Клэнси нравятся. 

Например, ночью, когда во всех помещениях выключают свет, его комната становится голубовато-серой, словно луна за окном стала ледяной. Луны, конечно, никакой нет, в Дэме и неба-то не видно. Он ненавидит неоновое кладбище, но отголоски его свечения парадоксально внушают Клэнси спокойствие. Как будто он попал в больницу, его осмотрели, прооперировали, перебинтовали и привезли в палату, и он лежит, зная, что неизвестность позади, он в хороших руках, а завтра медсестра принесет ему пудинг.

Еще там есть Кеонс. Клэнси не будет скучать по нему или что-то такое, но иногда они разговаривают. О том, например, почему уныние это смертный грех,— Клэнси ни с кем не говорил об этом раньше. У Кеонса один глаз карий, а другой голубой, и Клэнси теперь может сказать, что видел человека с гетерохромией. Просто такие вещи, которые потянутся за ним через всю жизнь, хотя они ничего не значат.

Еще — в этом стыдно признаваться, но надо быть честным с собой до конца, так ведь? — он восхищается Нико. Все, что он говорит, так логично и величественно, что, даже сопротивляясь, Клэнси все равно слушает. Когда их взгляды встречаются, Клэнси не может ни зажмуриться, ни отвернуться. Нико завораживает. Дракон, а не человек. О, если бы только убить этого дракона, наступить ему на горло, Клэнси стал бы бессмертным, это точно. 

Ему нравится быть героем. Guilty pleasure. Он слышал однажды, когда его тащили по коридору на глазах у испуганных послушников, как кто-то прошептал: «Это он, герой», и с тех пор…

— И с тех пор это отравляет тебя, — перебивает Джош. — Тебя послушать, так ты прямо привязан к этому месту. Точно хочешь свалить?

— А ты покажешь мне карту? — Клэнси тут же меняет тон. — Дорогу, может, объяснишь? Поделишься, куда мы идем-то вообще? 

— Изреченное слово есть ложь, слышал такое?

— Нет? — Клэнси поднимает бровь. То есть, он слышал, наверное, но от Джоша не ожидаешь словесных выебонов.

— Как только я скажу тебе, куда идти, лабиринт перестроится. Ты сам должен догадаться. Однажды тебе придется вести нас всех, понимаешь? Перестань пялиться в свой голубой потолок. Перестань дрочить на Нико. Все, больше ни слова не скажу.

Клэнси поворачивается к костру и задумывается. «Каждый сам за себя», вот как. Он давно так не думал — с тех пор, как на него налепили первую желтую метку и похлопали по плечу. Теперь эта мысль возвращается к нему, пожеванная, выплюнутая, поднятая с пола и засунутая в рот грязными руками.

— Ты спать идешь или нет? — рявкает Джош из палатки. — Комары налетят.

Клэнси быстро забирается внутрь, стаскивает кроссовки, утыкается Джошу под бок. Джош пахнет Джошем и костром. В лесу ухает сова, и Клэнси проваливается в сон.

Когда он открывает глаза, в комнате светло, а в коридоре что-то происходит. Среди перешептывания и шарканья ног он слышит монументальную поступь одного человека.

Окей.

Клэнси садится на кровати, трет глаза ладонями и пытается сообразить, о чем Джош говорил ему вчера. Может быть, плюнуть Нико в лицо и посмотреть, что ему за это сделают? Так себе затея, ему ведь уже не пятнадцать лет. Он вспоминает кое-что еще более странное, чем то, что нес Джош, бог знает, кем вложенное ему в голову, но ничего лучше он не успевает придумать, и, когда дверь открывается, Клэнси говорит Нико:

— Здравствуй. Я тебя вижу.


End file.
